


The Reveal

by MiraculousMaribug



Series: A Fool No More [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Rejection, Reveal, aged-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-24 23:02:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20022469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousMaribug/pseuds/MiraculousMaribug
Summary: With Hawkmoth defeated and the heroes finishing school the reveal takes place, except it’s not what they expected. (They're around 17-18 in this fic.)





	The Reveal

It had been years since Marinette's incident with her old class. Shortly after her run-in with Alya at the cafe she decided to change classes with the help of Kagami. She was now in the same class as Kagami and learned to adapt to the class quickly. She made new friends and found herself happier than ever. Her self-improvement also led to her improving as Ladybug, which was one of the reasons she with the help of Chat Noir was able to defeat Hawkmoth. It was gonna be 3 months since his defeat and after talking with Master Fu decided it was time for the two superheroes to reveal themselves.

_Marinette's pov_

Today was the day. The reveal was finally gonna happen. Mind I say I'm quite nervous. What is Chat gonna think of me? What am I gonna think of him? 

We've been working together for 4 years now and while I may have gotten over my crush, I don't think he ever got over his. Ever since Hawkmoth was revealed to be Gabriel he's been sadder. Lonelier might I put it. I try to be there for him but I just can't be there for him in the way he wants me to be. Memories of the last couple of years flooded my head. Nothing was the same anymore. Alya still ran the Ladyblog but according to Chloe (who over time I worked things out with) she's more closed off now, and as for Adrien he was guilt ridden over being part of the reason I left everyone behind. I didn't pity either of them before I couldn't bring myself to do so, they did this to themselves. But after Hawkmoth a small part of me pitied Adrien, he was truly alone now. 

As I landed on the Eiffel Tower I shook off the lingering thoughts and approached Chat who was sitting silently with his legs dangling off the edge.

"Hey.. you okay?" I asked him as I sat down next to him. He turned to me with a sad smile.

"It's been 3 years.." he said whispering as he turned his head back to look out at the city.

"3 years since what?" My voice came out soft as the atmosphere turned more sad-toned.

"Since she left.. since I caused _her_ to leave" his voice breaking at the end as a tear spilled out of his eye. I didn't know how to react to his statement. He made someone leave? Questions filled my head as I wondered what he could possibly mean until his voice broke off my train of thought.

"I'm sorry Marinette.." he whispered as his tears freely spilled, his hands gripping the edge as he closed in on himself. I froze at his words. No.. he couldn't possibly be talking about me right? Then I realized that it had been exactly 3 years since I left Miss Bustier's class along with everyone in there. I clenched my jaw and stood up. He looked up at me.

"Where are you going? Aren't we.. are we not gonna do the reveal? I'm sorry about the crying it's just not a good day for me but-" I cut him off.

"Adrien.." I said softly my back to him, I could hear his breath hitch.

"How did you..?" He trailed off.

"Tikki.. spots off" I whispered calling off my transportation before turning to him.

"Because _I_ left 3 years ago." His green eyes stared into mine before he stood up and hugged me tightly.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean for any of this, these last 3 years have been awful without you the class is always so gloomy and it's my fault and I'm so sorry" he cried not letting go. A part of me wanted to hug him back and tell him everything was gonna be okay but I knew better. Instead I stood still in his arms as he cried into me begging forgiveness.

"We need you, the class, Alya, Nino.." he trailed off before starting again. ".. _I need you_ and if you forgive me and give me another chance I swear I'll make everything right, but please.. _please_ I-I love you Mari.. Ladybug, both of you I do I really do." My body froze as he stuttered out all the words that should be melting my heart but aren't.

".. it's too late for you to love me Adrien.. I've moved on. I'm happier now, and I'm sorry for everything you're going through and what you're feeling but I can't do anything about it. Do you know how hard it was for me to stand by and let people I once called 'friend' ridicule me? To hear your rejection and Alya criticizing me all the time? I couldn't take it anymore. If you truly love me then let me go." The last part coming out a whisper as I pulled away and called on my transformation again. He stayed standing there, staring at me with sad eyes. I clutched my yo-yo.

"Just so you know being Adrien won't change how I feel about you Chat. You may be one in the same but in the end you're still my partner and I wouldn't want anyone else as my partner. I know it'll be a while before things can flow smoothly again between us but we're a team and we'll find a way." I say as I turn my head and zip off into the city running through rooftops until I reached home.

After that incident I didn't see or hear of Chat again until a week after where a video of him silently crying on a rooftop came out on the Ladyblog. I felt bad for him knowing I'm the reason why but I wasn't about to lie to him either. Tikki pleaded I go see him that night so I called him to meet me. We met at the tower again and talked about things for a bit. He agreed he'd let go of his feelings for me and I assured him that I'd never replace him. Things weren't as they were between us but at least we'd both come to an agreement to help us grow back into the team we're supposed to be. Within a couple of months we were back to our usual banter minus the flirting, and while things between Marinette and Adrien may never get completely fixed, things between Ladybug and Chat Noir were just fine and thats all that really mattered to me.

**Author's Note:**

> First (canon) ending to my series A Fool No More! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
